Infalible
by eme-ele
Summary: Natsu tenía un plan. Un plan que no podría fallar en ningún caso. Era algo simple: haría que Gray se liberase de la sombra alargada que sus temores formaban y que le acechaba constantemente, que lo mantenía alejado de su destino y de los sentimientos que albergaba en su interior por cierta maga de agua del gremio. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer****:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**-Infalible-**

* * *

Natsu tenía un plan. Un plan que no podría fallar en ningún caso. Era algo simple: haría que Gray se liberase de la sombra alargada que sus temores formaban y que le acechaba constantemente, que lo mantenía alejado de su destino y de los sentimientos que albergaba en su interior por cierta maga de agua del gremio.

A pesar de lo que todos pensaban, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego no era tan torpe ni tan descuidado. Observaba atentamente a sus compañeros –sobre todo a los que más estima tenía– y hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que Gray correspondía a Juvia.

En ningún caso el mago de hielo se lo había comentado abierta y explícitamente, pero Natsu había notado la forma en que la miraba de reojo cuando ella no se daba cuenta, las sonrisas tenues que le dedicaba y que fingía una exagerada molestia ante los cuidados de Juvia. Sabía perfectamente que la chica no le producía hastío a su amigo, sino todo lo contrario; una inmensa paz. Sin embargo, él era demasiado cobarde para afrontar ese hecho y saltar al vacío, así que necesitaba un empujón que Natsu estaba dispuesto a darle.

Al entrar al gremio aquel día, analizó la situación: Gray estaba sentado al lado de Erza mientras hablaban animadamente y Juvia se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación con Lucy y Levy. No obstante, de vez en cuando, se miraban de soslayo e incluso pudo percibir un brillo extraño en los ojos oscuros del chico. Estaban un tanto lejos el uno del otro, pero pondría en marcha su plan de forma inmediata; no podía perder más tiempo.

Se acercó a la mesa donde las tres chicas conversaban y se inclinó un poco sobre la tabla de madera, apoyándose en su mano derecha, ante la atónita mirada de ellas.

–Juvia –dijo en voz alta con lo que él consideraba que era una voz sensual–, ¿qué tal estás hoy?

Al terminar de hablar, se giró para ver si Gray lo había presenciado o escuchado, pero realmente la distancia y el ruido de la sala hacía que fuera imposible que el sonido viajara hasta allí y que fuera percibido por el mago de hielo. Observó a sus mejores amigos hablando como antes, sin percatarse siquiera de su presencia.

–Mierda… –masculló con frustración.

Debería cambiar sus métodos para alcanzar su objetivo porque no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces, idiota? –le soltó Lucy enfadada, mientras Levy la miraba con picardía en sus ojos y sonriendo socarronamente.

–¿Natsu-san? ¿Te encuentras bien? –cuestionó la maga de agua preocupada por el cambio de comportamiento del chico de pelo rosa.

Natsu se quedó unos minutos pensando. No pensaba hacer partícipe a Juvia de su plan, pero, por lo visto, no le quedaba más remedio. La agarró del brazo con insistencia y la levantó de su asiento para conducirla a otro lugar donde pudieran charlar sin interrupciones.

–Ven, necesito hablar contigo.

Mientras veían a Juvia irse con la cara descompuesta por el desconcierto, Levy y Lucy se miraron extrañadas porque no sabían qué demonios se le había pasado ahora a Natsu por la cabeza.

Ese movimiento extraño tampoco pasó desapercibido para Gray, quien, desde el otro extremo de la estancia, había observado al mago de fuego llevándose a la chica. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, restándole importancia, y volvió a concentrarse en su charla con Erza, quien le contaba algo sobre una misión que tenía pensado hacer en poco tiempo.

A la misma vez, Natsu llevó a Juvia hacia un pasillo poco transitado del gremio.

–Natsu-san, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

El chico resopló, pensando en cuáles eran las mejores palabras para que Juvia comprendiese bien la finalidad del plan. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla para concentrarse mejor.

–Vamos a ver, Juvia –comenzó con tono pesado mientras la miraba a los ojos–, tú sabes que Gray tiene el cerebro congelado y que eso no le deja pensar bien, ¿verdad? Vamos, que es bastante idiota.

Juvia parpadeó un par de veces, todavía sorprendida. ¿De verdad quería hablarle de eso? ¿Para eso la había apartado de las chicas?

–Juvia no entiende lo que quieres decir.

–Te lo diré claro –dijo mientras la señalaba con el dedo–: Gray tiene sentimientos por ti.

–¿Gray-sama… siente algo por Juvia?

La chica enrojeció por completo, mientras cerraba sus ojos e imaginaba una gran boda con Gray y todos los hijos que tendrían juntos.

–No es momento de imaginar, Juvia –espetó Natsu mientras la agarraba por los hombros y la zarandeaba levemente–, sino de actuar.

Ante aquellas palabras, Juvia abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

–Como he dicho antes, Gray es idiota…

–Gray-sama no es ningún idiota –interrumpió la chica con indignación.

–Déjame acabar. Como es idiota, necesita un incentivo para dar el paso y mostrarte lo que siente. Y yo voy a ayudarte con eso –finalizó mientras sonreía amablemente.

–¿Y cómo lo haremos? –preguntó inocentemente.

Natsu sonrió, esta vez de una forma algo maquiavélica.

–Te contaré mi plan...

* * *

Unos quince minutos después de haberlos visto perderse por uno de los pasillos del gremio, Gray vio a Natsu y Juvia salir muy juntos y contentos. Hablaban mucho más que de costumbre y se los veían con demasiada confianza, una que nunca antes habían mostrado estando en compañía del otro.

Gray se extrañó, pero, por el momento, lo dejaría estar. Al menos, eso pensaba, pues los dos magos se aproximaron a la mesa donde él se encontraba. Juvia se apoyó sobre una columna y Natsu casi se le echó encima, poniendo un brazo al lado de su rostro.

Solo podía verlos riéndose y la ira, en consecuencia, fue aumentando en su interior. Dejó de prestarle atención a Erza y se concentró en escuchar lo que decían.

–Natsu-sama, qué divertido eres, tal vez podamos vernos esta tarde fuera del gremio –escuchó Gray que decía Juvia con un tono juguetón mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

–Claro. Me encantaría.

¿Cómo que Natsu-sama? ¿Cómo que verse a solas fuera del gremio? Gray no lo aguantó y, ante la mirada confusa de Erza, se levantó repentinamente y se dirigió hacia ellos.

–¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? –espetó con desprecio, ante lo que todo el gremio se calló para mirarlos y averiguar qué sucedía entre esos tres.

–¿Qué va a estar pasando? Pues nada –profirió Natsu con indiferencia.

–No te estoy preguntando a ti, imbécil, estoy hablando con Juvia –dijo mientras fijaba su vista en los ojos azules de la chica–. ¿A qué vienen esas confianzas? ¿Y eso de añadirle el honorífico al nombre del descerebrado este?

Natsu se rio lo más fuerte que pudo y a Gray le entraron unas ganas enormes de darle un puñetazo y mandarlo lejos, pero le importaba más escuchar las palabras de Juvia en ese momento.

–¿Qué pasa, Gray? ¿Estás celoso?

–Cállate ya –ordenó y luego sujetó la muñeca de Juvia para llevársela de allí–. Vamos a hablar tú y yo.

Casualmente, Gray llevó a la chica al mismo pasillo en el que antes Natsu le había explicado su plan. Básicamente, se trataba de darle celos a Gray con él. Iba a ser difícil porque ella no podía ver a Natsu como algo más que un amigo, pero merecería la pena comprobar si la hipótesis del Dragon Slayer era cierta. Y de momento no iba nada mal.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que el chico de cabello rosado los había seguido para cerciorarse de que todo iba según lo establecido en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar, el mago de hielo apoyó la espalda de Juvia contra la pared del pasillo y se posicionó muy cerca de ella, tanto, que al hablar su aliento chocó contra el rostro pálido de la chica.

–¿Me puedes explicar a qué estás jugando? –le reprochó con seriedad.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que Juvia no puede verse con otros hombres fuera del gremio? –dijo con seguridad y manteniéndole una mirada firme, aunque internamente estuviera muy nerviosa y con el corazón latiéndole desbocado dentro de su pecho.

–No, no puedes.

–¿Por qué no? Juvia es joven y está soltera.

–¿Y qué tiene que ver? ¿Es que acaso te gusta Natsu? ¿En serio? –preguntó mientras sonreía con ironía–. Creía que tenías mejor gusto.

–En realidad, da igual lo que pienses, Juvia hará lo que quiera –espetó y se revolvió ligeramente para salir de allí, pero Gray no se lo permitió.

En cambio, se apretó más contra su cuerpo para no dejarla ir. Acercó más su rostro y vio a Juvia sonrojándose.

–Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero a mí no me gustaría.

–¿Por qué no? –inquirió Juvia, esta vez en un susurro leve.

–Porque… porque…

Gray pensaba en muchas cosas que quería decirle a Juvia, pero no le salía ni una sola. Quería decirle que no podía soportar la idea de que se viera con otro que no fuera él. Y, en realidad, le daba igual que fuera Natsu, no lo soportaría con ningún hombre; no en vano le había dicho hacía ya un tiempo que su cuerpo le pertenecía. Sin embargo, las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta, sin poderlas sacar de allí.

Juvia lo miró decepcionada. No sabía si no se atrevía a hablar o si es que de verdad no sentía nada por ella y Natsu, por tanto, se había equivocado. Sin embargo, de repente, sintió los labios de Gray posándose sobre los suyos con demanda y posesividad. Y después moviéndose también con ímpetu. Juvia, después de unos segundos en los que la sorpresa no la abandonaba, movió también los suyos para corresponderle al beso.

Cuando sus pulmones no pudieron más y necesitaron oxígeno, Gray se separó de la chica y la volvió a mirar. Una sonrisa traviesa se coló en sus labios mientras el rojo cubría las mejillas de Juvia.

–Por eso… –musitó, estando todavía muy cerca de ella.

Después, subió la mano derecha hasta el rostro de Juvia, apartó algunos mechones de pelo de su mejilla, colocándoselos detrás de la oreja, y le dio otro beso, esta vez mucho más suave y corto.

–¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos tú y yo esta tarde a algún sitio? Nosotros dos solos.

–A Juvia –murmuró mientras tomaba aire–... a Juvia le encantaría eso –finalizó sonriendo después con alegría.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Natsu sonrió. Qué bien sentaba el trabajo bien hecho. Por supuesto, no se había equivocado. Sabía que Gray era bastante posesivo y que, si veía a Juvia flirteando con alguien que no fuera él, los celos lo consumirían y acabaría actuando.

Tan contento como estaba, se dio la vuelta y se adentró de nuevo en la estancia principal del gremio. Al conectar sus ojos con los de Lucy, pudo ver en su semblante un enfado tan grande que lo asustó.

Absolutamente todo el gremio había presenciado su escena de coqueteo descarado con Juvia, incluida Lucy, naturalmente.

–Te has metido en un buen lío –canturreó Levy mientras pasaba a su lado sujetando una pila gigante de libros.

–¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¡Si no he hecho nada! –protestó y después miró como Lucy le dedicaba otra mueca de furia y se iba del gremio.

Por lo visto, Natsu era capaz de identificar –y desde hacía mucho tiempo– los sentimientos de Gray por Juvia, pero no los de Lucy hacia él mismo.

Ahora le tocaría lidiar con el enfado monumental de Lucy, pero eso es ya otra historia.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Natsu es el mayor _shipper_ –junto con Erza– de Gray y Juvia! Y eso a mí me encanta, la verdad. Porque Natsu puede parecer muy denso, pero yo creo que no lo es tanto y estoy completamente segura de que sabe lo que hay entre estos dos, sobre todo, lo que Gray siente (porque lo que Juvia siente es evidente, ya se encarga ella solita de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos); no en vano son amigos de toda la vida, ¿no? Supongo que se conocen muy bien.

Esta idea llevaba rondando por mi cabeza un tiempo y dije: bueno, pues vamos allá. Ojalá os haya gustado.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
